


The Spirit of Negotiation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #1: Christmas Stocking.  
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #1: [Christmas Stocking](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/b65e4cc5aaf179f185be1200f8a91c7d_zpsm9gnc3ak.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Spirit of Negotiation

~

“And just where do you think you’re going with that?” asks Severus. 

Harry, on his way to the living room with an armful of Christmas stockings, freezes. “Er, the fireplace?” 

Severus scowls. “I won’t have Christmas frippery here, Potter.” 

“Oh.” Harry bites his lower lip. “I never thought to ask. Are you Jewish? I saw some lovely Hanukkah decorations while I was out—”

“I’m not Jewish either.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Yule?” 

“No.” 

“Kwanzaa?” 

Severus huffs. “Now you’re being ridiculous.” 

“You have to celebrate something.” 

“Actually, I don’t.” Severus sniffs. 

Harry hums. “How about I show you what I can do with stockings? Will you allow it then?” 

Severus snorts. “Proceed. But be aware, I’m hard to please.” 

Harry coughs. “Yeah, like I didn’t know that.” 

“What?” 

“Give me five minutes.” 

When Severus enters the living room four and a half minutes later, there are three stockings hung on the fireplace. But that’s not where he’s looking. “What are you wearing?” he growls. 

Harry, grinning impishly, is sitting cross-legged on the floor, naked. Hiding his intimate bits is an oversized stocking, embroidered with the words, ‘Gift from Santa’. “Happy Christmas!” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “Santa has certainly changed his gift giving techniques since I was child.” 

“Has it softened your attitude towards stockings?” asks Harry. 

“Softened?” Severus licks his lips. “That’s not exactly the word I would use.”

Harry’s eyes dip to the growing bulge in Severus’ trousers. “I see what you mean,” he says with a smirk.

They don’t even make it to the sofa, Severus takes Harry right there on the rug in front of the fireplace, and afterwards, as they lie there panting, Harry whispers, “So, does that mean the stockings can stay?” 

“I suppose.” 

Harry grins, kissing Severus. “Brilliant. Now, what am I going to have to do to get you to agree to a Christmas tree?” 

Severus smirks. “We’ll obviously have to negotiate.” 

~


End file.
